The present disclosure relates to a microsystem for fluidic applications, and to a corresponding production method and usage method for a microsystem for fluidic applications.
Reagent liquids must be introduced into microfluidic systems, as are used, for example, for diagnostics or analytics. Ideally, these microsystems are sterile disposable products and therefore usually consist of plastics.
The usual procedure according to the prior art is to supply the reagent liquids while a reaction protocol (assay) progresses. This supply is brought about via external instruments such as e.g. syringe pumps, which are connected to the microfluidic system via tubing. Another option consists of adding the liquids to wells by pipetting, said wells being small pots attached to the channel openings. There have been proposals to present liquid reagents in the microfluidic system. Here, the liquids are, in advance, stored in glass ampoules, which are inserted into the microchannel. These ampoules are mechanically destroyed while the assay progresses and thus they are emptied. Metering reagent liquids from the outside is dependent on the user and/or the equipment, and is subjected to the influence of errors, variations in volume, contamination of the liquid and the supply of the wrong reagents.
US 2006/0076068 describes options for using a membrane as a valve or pump in a microsystem.